


Living with The Twins

by Casmonster1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blood, Incest, M/M, cute and fluffy, really it has Jim and Seb do i need to add a tag for knife play?, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: Jim would do anything to keep his Brother happy, even if that means he gets hurt in the process. What will happen when one Sebastian Moran is hired to watch over the youngest Moriarty?





	

It wasn't that they didn't know their relationship was strange, but it wasn't some thing to be ashamed of for the twins, they had always been close. 

Sharing the same bed as children, secret kisses in their teens, because they had to hide, god forbid their Father find out. He would do worse than just beating them. Jim wouldn't let anything happen to Richie, that's why he was working so hard to get them out, even if he didn't have the power to go against his parents yet, he would, no one would be able to stop him. 

High school hit and that was when Jim got to work, building the connections he needed to start earning the respect he deserved, he would be powerful and strong. Not taking shit and beatings from anyone. 

College was a different story, they didn't have to hide their touching or displays of affection, the sharing of a dorm room brought a different level as well, for all the rest of the students, they were in seperate beds. That was until late at night when Richard would move from his bed to cuddle his Brother, kissing softly and touching. 

No they didn't see anything strange about how they acted. 

Richard shook himself from the memories, looking out the window of their new house, what was this the fifth one? It was beautiful though, he hoped they were here for a while. He walked under the treees, looking around as he debated where to plant his flowers, that was his main stipulation, each house had to have a place for a garden. That wasn't much to ask when Jimmy had so much money, even at one of the places they had stayed Richie had started a green house with so many flowers it looked like a rainbow. 

"Is it acceptable, little bunny?" Jim snuck up behind his brother, wrapping Richard up in his arms. 

Richard chuckled at the nickname. "You know I'm nt going to complain."

Jim smiled, he knew it wasn't easy moving around, but as long as they had each other, that was all that mattered. "I want to introduce you to someone, Richie."

Richard shook his head, why Jim inisited on making him meet new people was beyond the actor, it wasn't like they would be here long enough to form a bond. 

Jim lead Richard back inside, past the kitchen to the living room where the man was waiting. 

Sebastian glanced up when he heard footsteps. His eyes widening, there's two, he blinked making sure he wasn't seeing things. "Hello, sir, I'm Sebastian Moran, Mr. Moriarty just hired me."

Richard stayed behind Jim. "Why am I meeting him. "

Jim pulled Richard out from behind him, placing an arm over his shoulders, gesturing to Sebastian. "Because he isn't just some low level, this is my new Sniper, you should've seen him during the test. He is one of the best shots I've seen in awhile."

Richie looked at the man, his hand holding tight to Jim's jacket. He still didn't understand why he was meeting the man, top shot or not. 

Sebastian smiled at the young man, he was like a little deer with those big brown eyes. "That was child's play when you don't have someone shooting back at you."

""He is also a new body guard for you." Jim nudged Richie, his Brother was almost too shy for his own good. 

"What-What about P-Patrick..." Richard didn't want a new gaurd, Patrick had been with him since he was a teenager, why did someone new have to take his place. 

Jim walked closer to Sebastian, moving Richard with him. "There was an accident on a job that I sent Patrick on, I didn't want to tell you, but he got shot. " 

The last thing Jim wanted to do was hurt Richie, that was why he had hid it, but then he alsi couldn't lie to his twin either. 

Richard blinked, he couldn't cry in front of people, his twin yes, but not this new person... He would use it agianst Richard, everyone did. "Alright, Jimmy. He can watch me."

Jim beamed, pulling his twin into a hug, kissing him. "Thank you, bunny."

Sebastian didn't even know that the kissing of the twins was only the beginning of the crazyness of living with the Moriarty twins.


End file.
